Story if Alexa Bristow
by Twiggy says alias rocks
Summary: this is the diary of Sydney's oldest daughter Alexait shows her differnt outlook on like and some weird look into Syndey and her family with Vaughn
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary15th February

Hey I'm Alexa Bristow, you have to agree _life is shit_. Yours probably not as bad as mine though. It's hard being 5ft tall and misunderstood. Nobody cares or maybe they just don't see me because I'm so tiny.

My mum and I are at each others throats. It's not my fault she thinks I'm a slut. I mean I've been here for like two weeks and already my sister Natalie hates me and nobody cares at all about how I feel. Seriously, you would think that if your daughter ran away from home and a year later you finally find her that you would be nice when she moves back in, but no it's like World War Three. I could keep the peace and just leave again but it is quite funny to watch mum going off her face especially when she's going red in the face.

My mum Sydney is cool, she just needs to realize that teenage girls don't like to be treated like little kids, even though I am little, _I'm not a kid_. I guess that's why I ran away from home. I needed the opportunity to grow up, become a _kick ass woman_.

I grew up so much the year I was gone. I mean, I grew nearly a foot, got boobs and stuff and made heaps of friends. Though, I did get suspended from school like a hundred times no one really cared. I was considerate enough not to disrupt classes by simply not going and the school had never had so many students participate in PE since I turned up. That was pretty much all I did. The only classes I went to were science because I liked the teacher and the rest of the time I did sport. I went into the other years classes. It was great because they all did different stuff.

The principal didn't really like me. _Obviously_. I was obsessed with slime, paint, water and detergent. Not a good combination. Paint fights, water fights and lots of water slides made school fun. Slime is also a good item to stick to the roof. It slowly stretches down. _Yucky_. None of the teachers would have liked to clean up the mess. _Oh Well_.

Now I'm stuck back here in this war zone. So much has changed. Mum had another kid, William. She was like seven months pregnant when I left but it was still a change. Because now he's got my old room I have to share it with him. That's was fine until I found out that I had to invade _his_ room, meaning my bed spread has the wiggles on it and everything else is _wiggles wiggles wiggles_. He's sixteen months old, he doesn't care if his room is covered in wiggles stuff, he won't even remember. I'm fifteen, I do care and I will remember.

Well, apart from my retarded surroundings I'm quite happy. I have new people to annoy and my eye pleasers frustrate mum because guys keep wolf whistling me and asking me to go out with them. I have no doubts that even if I dated the nicest, kindest and just the best guy in the world she would still be mad and not let me see him.

Well until I write again,

Alexa

Hey Diary16th February

Today has been crappy. I wish mum had never found out where I was. I really liked it there. I was staying with the nicest people ever. Olivia is the best I'm so glad she said I could stay with her, I guess she felt sorry for me. I hope she gets engaged with Tom, he's cool. When I first set them up Olivia was so mad, now she is probably glad. Tom has the biggest house, it's _massive_.

I really don't what to think about them. It makes me sad. I'm sure my tutor/ psychiatrist, Jenny, doesn't want me to start a diary that will make me feel sad. She said it would make me feel better. I'll get off the subject.

The reason I have a tutor is because I got expelled from my new school on the first day. It was half my fault and half mums fault for choosing the school. Of all schools she picked a religious, strict school. _Hello_. I got suspended heaps of times last year. Of course I'll get expelled there, unless she thought I would change. _Unlikely_, I like being a pain. I like making massive gooey messes, its fun, And _Messy_.

_Oh My God_. Five days ago I met the hottest, nicest, friendliest guy ever. I could marry him. His name is Josh. I love him, and not to piss off mum. I actually really love him. When we kissed pins and needles shot through me. It was so unexpected. I've been with quite a few guys before but this was different. _An awesome different_. I'll probably only write about him from now on. Maybe I shouldn't, that would defeat the whole purpose of having this diary.

I was just thinking. I should give you a name. I dunno, something nice, like Josh. No I can't call you Josh. I might call you Mike, no Mickey, yeah Mickey. I christen you Mickey, diary of Alexa Bristow._ Catchy_.

Vaughn has gone on a business trip. I should call him dad but he isn't really. My dad is dead. I've never met him. All I know is that his name was Milo Rambaldi. What I don't get is why mum never knew I existed until two years ago. She didn't even give birth to me. I've tried to talk to her about it but she won't tell me anything. I really want to find the woman who gave birth to me. For some reason though, deep down, I know she is dead.

With everything that has happened recently I really need the affection mum doesn't seem to want to give me. She never hugs me or anything. I need someone to hold me when I'm upset and all I have is you, my diary called Mickey. Somehow I think it makes me need to spend more time with Josh because he gives me the attention I need.

I've got to go, mum is yelling at me.

Alexa

Hey Mickey17th February

I hate staying here_. I don't fit_. I'm not little Miss perfect. I've figured out that life sucks and that being a good girl isn't going to make it suck any less. I know it might sound stupid but I hate being the older sister. Well in this family anyway. I mean I'm expected to set a good example but am also treated like a little girl and the younger daughter. _I can't win_.

Mum has major problems with censorship. It sucks. I can't watch anything good on TV because she forgot my birthday so she still thinks I'm fourteen. That means I can't watch anything with a rating of 15+ because I'm not old enough. I would say that I'm fifteen and that she missed my birthday but I think that would also end in disaster. _I can't win_.

She also hates swearing. I can't listen to any of my CDs because she thinks it's evil music and that it encourages drugs and alcohol and sex. _Who cares?_ I'm happy enough with my life not to take drugs or drink and I at the moment I really don't want to lose my virginity. Unfortunately mum thinks I have already lost my virginity and therefore thinks I'm a slut. Of course she doesn't say she thinks I'm a slut but I'm not an idiot.

I think mum lost her mind when she had kids. I know she is intelligent but she never shows it. I was confirmed on my belief that she is really intelligent because I found this black leather case thing like what cops have their badges in. Anyway, I found her CIA identification, so she must have been pretty smart if she worked there. It's weird to think that when my mum was younger she used to kick bad guy's asses. I think she might still work there but just do desk work. I know Vaughn works there still. However, he still kicks bad guy's asses. I think it would be pretty fun to whoop guy's butts. I wouldn't work there though because I don't want to dodge bullets for a living and somehow I think I would be a touch mini to stop people whooping my ass.

I was just thinking if mum found this and read it she would kill me. Not literally of course, but she would do something. I think it is a waste of time for her to ground me. I mean, she has grounded me so much since I've been here that I am finally free on the 17th November assuming I don't get ground any more. The problem is that I know this and so I might as well go out, get grounded some more and do everything I want. I mean, there is no way I'm going to stop seeing Josh that would be stupid.

Until I write again

Love Alexa


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey8th March

I'm home again. It's cool. Mum has been so much happier. Well not happier but less angry and nicer to me. She is making sure I'm happy which means more than she realizes.

I still haven't been able to see Josh but I've been able to talk to him on the phone and mum knows. Amazingly she is ok with it. Which is good but she hardly knows anything about him. I think she would reconsider if she found out he is seventeen. I think she thinks he's my age not two years older.

I asked dad if he would teach me how to play ice-hockey. Unfortunately he said he couldn't because he can't remember how and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself. I don't mind, I'll just have to get Josh to teach me. He is really good I'm sure.

Uncle Weis (Weisman) has been talking about doing some self defence training after what happened the other week. It should be fun but I don't really see the point seeing as though I'm ok but it will mean less time being annoyed by Natalie.

She's been acting weird lately. She's always asking how to get a boyfriend and stuff like that. It is so funny. I might help her later but I can't be bothered at the moment and if she starts getting a boyfriend now she'll probably get into the wrong group of people and that will backfire on me because I will be "the bad example" and it will be my fault.

Tonight we're going to Nadia and Weisman's for dinner. They have two kids, my cousins, _weird_. Katie is twelve a year younger than Nat and Matty who's eleven. It is so weird being the oldest. I'm so used to hanging out with seventeen, eighteen year olds. They seem so immature. It's frustrating. Mum said that a couple from work would also be there with their son Mitchell who's the same age as me. Well not really we're both fifteen but he turned fifteen in September last year so he's four months older. At least I will be able to talk to him. Unless of course he is just as bad as they are sure to be. He also has a little sister Hannah. She's ten and mum said she's really cute.

For some reason I think mum just likes little girls. Nat and I are too old and William is too little. We aren't at that cute age, the perfect age. I'm surprised she doesn't borrow her until she's grown up. Not that there's any more room in the house. We should move into a bigger house or the study should become my bedroom. That would be the best. No more wiggles. Hip Hip Hooray! I might start pleading now. It's a good time while she's in a good mood with me. I might ask her tonight. No I've got dinner, maybe tomorrow, in the morning. Hopefully I won't forget. I doubt I will but there's a first for everything.

I've started another diary. It has just got stuff about Josh in it. That way not everything in this is about Josh. I'm also writing poems and short stories in it. It also has pictures of Josh in it. It's cool.

_Oh my god_. Natalie wants to be a cheerleader. She is joining her years cheerleading squad. Hopefully I won't have to watch her. I was a cheerleader. It was so funny. We always chanted this thing from this movie 'Bring it on' it goes:

_I'm Sexy, I'm Cute, I'm Popular to boot, I'm bitchin, great hair, the boys all love to stare. I want it, I'm hot, I'm everything your not, I'm pretty, I'm cool, I dominate this school. Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest. I'm rockin, I smiles, and many think I'm vial. I'm flying, I jump, you can look but don't you hump. Wow, I'm major, I roar, I swear I'm not a whore, we cheer and we lead, we act like we're on speed, hate us cause we're beautiful well we don't like you either, we're cheerleaders. We Are Cheerleaders._

I should piss her off by singing it. It will be so funny. I won't too soon. Not until I get the study as my room. Then it won't matter if I get her mad because I'll already have my room. If I have my own room I'll be able to put pictures of Josh on the wall. I have one on my bed head. It gets covered with my pillow because I didn't want mum to find out I had a boyfriend by finding a picture of him on my bed head. It doesn't matter know though because she knows.

Today William said my name. It wasn't exactly right but he never says anyone's name usually and it was so cute when he said it. Natalie was so jealous. That's one advantage of sharing a room with your baby brother. He learns your name quicker.

I'm getting hungry. I can't wait to go and have dinner. I think we'll be leaving soon. I better get ready just In case that's what mum thinks I'm doing.

I'll write to you soon. Speak to you then.

Love Alexa


End file.
